


Siberian Memories

by Artemiss13



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Siberian family (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemiss13/pseuds/Artemiss13
Summary: Years go by, and the time weightens upon everyone. Of course, Milo isn't an exception.After his heavy mistake during the sanctuary battle between the Gold saints and the Bronze Saints, the young Greek remembers some of the things that his best friend and him did together.However, it is now late.





	

The Greek fell on his knees, feeling weak as ever. He tried to whip out the tears of his face, but no use. They just kept streaming down to his cheeks again.  
-God damn it! - His desperate cries just got stronger and louder every second.  
Agony wasn’t even the word to describe the pain that he was feeling at the moment. He felt like he was tearing apart and that at any second he’ll feel his heart shatter to pieces. He felt so helpless, so alone…  
Once again, thing were turning for the worse for him.  
When he was a kid, he was a homeless, helpless kid. He didn’t have parents, he didn’t have anything, and he lost hope a long time ago. The only way he had of surviving was stealing, he had too much pride to ask for help. If he got to be an Athena Saint, it was pure luck, no kidding. Camus (at the time he was 6 years old) and Aioria, the actual Leo saint (who was 5 years old) found the boy eating an apple. He had bruises all over him, and when they offered taking him to his parents, the blue haired boy looked at the ground with an odd look. They knew that he was just like them: lonely, without parents. Camus offered bringing him to the Sanctuary, even though Aioria didn’t like the idea at all. A rivalry blossomed between the aspirant to Leo and the aspirant to Scorpio. One day, Camus decided to name him, since he didn’t really have a name. He named him “Milo” because they found him eating an apple, and Milo means apple in Greek.  
A few years later, Milo found out that Isaac, one of the kids who Camus trained, was gone. He presumably drowned in the cold and fierce water of Siberia. Or at least, that’s what Hyoga told them when he came home, alone and scared.  
Both Camus and Milo were left demolished with the loss of one of the pupils. They never acted the same again. Hyoga was more absorbed in his training that ever; feeling guilty, he was pushing himself too much to be stronger. Camus got even colder with everyone, even if some doubted he could get any colder, he proved them wrong. Milo, on the other hand, got a little bit more possessive and caring with those he cared, especially Hyoga.  
Then, years later, this happened. His best friend was dead. His own pupil killed him.  
Milo got up how he could, knees still shaking, and he walked slowly and unsteadily to his bed, and grabbing something from under his pillow. The Northern Cross Camus gave him before the war started. He held it tightly to his chest.  
“Milo, take this, and if I don’t come back, keep an eye on Hyoga, ok? Also keep an eye on it.” Those were the exact words he said when he went to the Libra temple. And they were, also, the phrase that led to Camus putting a little cross made of gold on his hand.  
Tough, he came back. He showed signs of having cried, and he told Milo to fight with Hyoga if he did come here, even if he doubted it. He said that it’d be the best for both.  
But it wasn’t.  
Milo just couldn’t.  
And now, Camus was dead.  
~  
The wind howled mercilessly in the cold land that Siberia was, covered in a white and thick layer that the snow made, landing softly and carelessly in the almost frozen ground. The weather in that place was absolutely unforgiving, the cold nights felt infinite. Used to the simple and usually warm temperature that Greece offered, the young male felt like he was freezing from the inside. He felt his body warm on the outside, but his bones were cold like glass, or the ice that cracked lightly under his feet as he walked through the snow. He opened his blue eyes with a bit of difficulty because of the flocks that fell violently, as the wind blew with force. Finally, he saw the two figures he was looking for; the two boys that were fighting each other above the dangerously slippery ice.  
-Kiddos! Would you mind giving me a hand here? - The young man told the two kids, who stopped their training almost immediately.  
-Uncle Milo! - They both smiled running to him, giving him a huge (and honestly unexpected) hug. He smiled, hugging them back, making pressure beneath him to try to not slip and fall.  
-Hold on, I’m going to tell Master that you’re here! - The older of the two children ran to the wooden house the three of them shared. The younger one, however, didn’t let go.  
It was quite a while since the kids, named Isaac and Hyoga, had seen him. Milo often came to see his best friend, Camus, which trained the two kids in that cold place. He and Camus were friends since they were 5 and 6 years old, respectively. Now, that they’d both grown up to become Athena’s saints, they had a lot more of responsibilities, and Hyoga (who was still hugging him) and Isaac were his friend’s major trouble. Speaking of which, Milo distinguished two figures coming at him again. One of them was tiny compared to the other, and the green vivid hair was a main focus of attention. That was Isaac, of course. The little blond finally let go of Milo and ran to his training partner. With them, the visitor’s best friend, Aquarius Camus himself. He didn’t change much since the last time he’d seen him. The aqua hair that waved along with the wind in front of them, the cold and almost lifeless eyes that he still found astonishingly pretty, and that frozen serious expression he always wore.  
To be honest, Milo and Camus had always been a strange duo. A peculiar one, to say the least. Milo based his attack around poison and the heat that his own body transmitted, and being Greek and all, being Greece the warm land it is, that was an easy task for the younger of the two. The elder, however, based his attacks completely around the own cold he emitted. Since young, the French had been cold; not only metaphorically, but literally as well. He even got to reach the absolute zero, which he used for his stronger attack. Therefore, when a younger energetic Milo was put beside the cold serious Camus he was (and still is) at his young age, everyone secretly expected the worst, but instead, the best happened. They got along like they were meant to, like they’ve already met somewhere.  
The truth being said, Milo was always smiling, but this time, he couldn’t help it.  
-Camus! - The younger of the two adults practically jumped at the other’s arms, holding him tight, like he wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.  
-Milo, please, try to refrain a bit. - The French didn’t smile, but he didn’t have to. His best friend knew that he was happy to see him again; after all, he was, too.  
-Refrain? I missed you, Cam! - He smiled even brighter, getting his own blue hair a bit tangled with his best friend’s aqua hair. -Fuck. Cam, I’m a bit stuck here!  
-Language. I don’t want you cursing in front of the children. - This was his only reply before trying to untangle both friends’ hair. The two kids, Isaac and Hyoga, couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of them.  
-Does it hurt? - Hyoga said curiously, looking at both of them with those big blue eyes of his. Isaac just approached them to take a closer look to what was keeping the two close together; that precise point where the two male’s manes tangled together.  
-That looks painful. - Isaac couldn’t help but say it, while the younger of the two pulled on it impatiently, untangling them finally.  
-See? Easy! A bit painful, but still! - Milo smiled, biting his lip to hold in a yelp.  
-A bit? Milo, you look like someone pulled your nails off or something. - Camus said to his best friend. The only reaction that got out of him was a frown and an inquisitive look. -So, anyway, could you please get me to the house? It’s still cold out here and I’m kind of freezing to death. - The two kids immediately smiled and held the young adult’s hands, dragging him to the little house the three lived in. The oldest of the four followed.  
In the distance, the Greek saw a house that seemed a bit tiny, but comfortable enough for four persons to live in. That was not the first time that he’d been there. And he guessed that this wasn’t going to be the last time he came to Siberia. He’d grown attached to his friend’s pupils after all, and they both had grown to like him as well. Being both of them orphans, they usually depended a lot to the only family that they had left; but since they didn’t have one, his master and Milo were the closest things to parents that they had. Camus trained them, gave them an education, and he deeply cared about them, even if he didn’t fully demonstrate it. And Milo? He was the emotional of the two adults. The young scorpion was the one who healed the kids when they got hurt, he was the one who really acted like a parent to them.  
When both gold saints were young, it was always this way. The elder was cold and distant, but above everything, efficient in his job; meanwhile, the younger was the passionate one, he had been the one who passionately fought till’ the fight was over, not really caring about the result of a fight; who won, who lost…indifferent! What really counted for Milo was the intentions of the warrior, not the strength of his fists. It had always been this way, and probably, it will always be.  
The young Greek was finally faced to the house that once seemed distant, now clearly in front of him.  
-Well, kids, you might want to guide me around…I’m kind of lost around here.- He smiled cheerfully, enlightening for just a few seconds Camus’s mood. Isaac and Hyoga looked at each other and nodded.  
The small blonde looked up, to the dark sky. Hidden a bit thanks to the flocks of snow that fell constantly into the ground, he saw what he was looking for. The Northern Cross, the constellation of the Cygnus.  
-Look! I finally found it! - He seemed so happy to see that constellation that the other three males couldn’t help but smile too.  
-Good job, Hyoga. Now…try to find…Aquarius. - Both Camus and Milo looked at each other, knowing exactly why that constellation and not any other one.  
-Hmm…there it is! - The youngest spotted it easily in the pitch black sky. The stars seemed to have a faint tint of blue, which the other stars that weren’t in Aquarius didn’t seem to have.  
-Can you spot Scorpio, Isaac? - The younger of the two adults looked at the other questioningly. First Aquarius, then Scorpio…why their defended constellations? The French responded in his own way: he gave a look to the Greek, looking into his deep blue eyes. Milo immediately felt a cosmos calling out for him. It was his best friend’s.  
“You’ll see.” He heard the cosmos say to him, softly, almost like whispering.  
-Here it is! - Isaac exclaimed, pointing at the red star that stood out among the others. That star was Antares, the heart of the celeste scorpion.  
-How can you tell it’s Scorpio? After all, there’s a lot of constellations. - Camus questioned, looking directly at his best friend, not even at Isaac, even if he was talking to his pupil.  
-You told us, master! The red star seems to shine above them all! The heart of a scorpion, like you told us, is full of life and passion, and won’t be weakened by the snow, nor the other stars trying to best it. You said it yourself: Antares’s got a fighting spirit that will persist years, decades, millenniums… - The green-haired kid seemed to gleam with joy repeating the words Camus said once. Milo looked at the elder male. He knew exactly what he really meant by this words. He wasn’t talking of the star…he was talking about him. He recognized himself in those words.  
-That’s right, Isaac. You’ll go far, you are really smart. - His green eyes brightened at the time that his mood did. Hyoga smiled and congratulated his training partner.  
-Good job you too, Hyoga. - The Greek said to the smaller of the two pupils, who smiled even wider. The little Siberian looked at him in the eyes, he felt happy as ever.  
-Now, let’s go inside, the weather inside should be better. - Camus replayed, holding his best friend’s hand, pulling him inside. The two pupils followed inside as well. 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was gonna be a multichapter, but I thought I'd better leave it as a one-shot. So yeah.
> 
> Artemiss13  
> Have you ever felt the cosmos?


End file.
